You Were Meant For Me
by Kyris
Summary: AerSeph multisongfic. Aeris reflects on the past, trying to relinqish her love for the silverhaired warrior. Chapter 2 up!: Confrontation! Gah, brain dying. Just go read : R&R!
1. You were meant for me

A/N:

                *Evil laughter* Tremble in fear, people! I have finally gotten around to writing another songfic (Heh heh. Don't you just love 'em?). Unfortunately I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet. It's too long to be one!! Guess I got too carried away. Anyway, this time it's a multi-song fic, with this as the first chaper *Yay!* I'm not sure if it's been attempted before, but basically I'm taking several songs and stringing them along to make a story. Yes. I am evil. No, I don't like jam. ^_^* I'm strange that way.

                And I do apologise for the lack of quality in this one. I was depressed (Does it show?) and when that happens I write a lot. Sometimes so much that it makes no sense to me. Ah well. Such is life.

Disclaimers – Squaresoft characters do not belong to me. They belong to Squaresoft, which is why they're referred to as Squaresoft characters. It's not that hard, is it? Oh, and 'You were meant for me' is by Jewel. Pretty thing. Have a listen to it someday.

Read and review, people! I live for reviews!

Ps. 

_Italics_ are for the past

-_Italics_- with a '-' are Aeris' thoughts.

Anything between **** are song lyrics

* * *

Tick tock, tick tock…

_That sound… so much like her life. So consistent._

Tick tock, tick tock…

_So predictable_…

Tick tock, tick tock…

… _so comforting_…

_BRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!_

The figure lying in bed didn't move. She refused to. Why should she? Why should she disregard all her security, her refuge, just because of a disruption. Just for something that meant change. Something that could mean harm.

And yet, the alarm was intrusive, shredding away the blissful layers of sleep to expose her true, harsh reality. Like always, no matter how much she resisted, in the end she always yielded.

He knew that. Oh, how he knew. How many times had he spun her around, manipulated her to do things that she would never have ordinarily done. Done it to her so many times that she didn't know where she had been, what she had done. 

_ -In the end, we're all puppets-_. 

Wasn't that the truth? Wasn't she merely a puppet of his? To be picked up, played with then thrown away?

_ -But you know that's not true. You loved it. You loved him. He loved you.-_

Sooty lashes parted to reveal emerald green eyes. She knew, without looking, that they would be puffy, reddish, glinting with unshed tears.

That aggravating sound… she reached to the side, picking up the offending appliance and regarding it carefully. Six am. 

In a sudden motion she hurled the clock across the room, watching as it shattered most satisfyingly against the wall to fall as miserable silver debris.

Silver…

Feeling weary, Aeris made her way downstairs. Her small figure cast a diminutive shadow on the wall, looking for all the world as though it was trying to shied away from the shadows threatening to engulf it.

Strangely enough, the thought amused her.

Once in the kitchen she wasn't surprised to find a heap of pancakes sitting on the dining table. Elmyra had arrived the next day after the… incident… insisting that Aeris would appreciate the company and that 'her little baby needed someone to take care of her'.

Looking at the steaming breakfast, she reflected that she didn't need _that_ much care. 

                Not really in the mood for sweet foods, she headed over to the pantry looking for some eggs.

                She felt as though she was moving in a dream. Nothing felt real, everything felt alien to her. 

****

I hear the clock, it's six a.m. 

I feel so far from where I've been 

Got my eggs and my pancakes too 

Got my maple syrup, everything but you

****

_ -It's been so long.-_

Cracking the egg open on the pan, she picked up her fork and absent-mindedly began to draw little patterns with the yolk. How long had it been? Six, no. Eight years since she's seen her step-mother. 

_ -So many fond memories here.-_

In her mind's eye, she saw the whole world as it had been. A silver-haired angel, his features impeccable as always, his expression one of indifference. She remembered, staring out of the same window, seeing him waiting outside. No, he never came to the doorway to knock. He never called out even once.

She'd always know if he was out there. Waiting. Watching. And she'd always come to him, smiling, laughing, happy.

Happy…

She sighed, slim shoulders shrugging as though trying to rid a huge weight off them, a little toss of her head to rid her face of her long chestnut bangs. _The past is just that. The past. Leave it be._

With that thought in her mind, she began clearing up her breakfast.

****

Break the yolks, make a smiley face 

I kinda like it in my brand new place 

I wipe the spots off of the mirror 

Don't leave the keys in the door 

Never put wet towels on the floor anymore 'cause

****

"_Aeris…"_

_                She turned around, a sparkle in her bright emerald eyes, the relief in her features evident. "Seph!", she cried, grabbing the tall warrior and burying her face into his chest. Tears running down her face, she sobbed, clinging to him as though he was her last chance._

_                -Last chance for what?-_

_                The coldly handsome man made no move to step away from her embrace, nor did he attempt to return it._

_                Aeris didn't seem to notice though, as her sobs gradually lessened to hiccups and finally silence. Only then did the tall man sigh, the only sound besides his initial call. "Aeris", he muttered, tipping her tear-streaked face up, his own mako-green eyes burning with intensity._

_                "Seph-", she started, but her words were cut off as he claimed her lips with his, forcing them open, determined to savour her taste. His arms snaked behind her, crushing her fragile form against his powerful one. Sensing his hunger, and knowing she could not withstand his demands, she relented._

_                "Seph…". Her voice was hesitant, as though she was afraid to even voice the question._

_                He made no acknowledgement that he heard her, his eyes half-shut as though content, his slender fingers tracing the curves of her bare back. But she knew he heard her._

_                Gathering her courage, she took his wandering hand in hers and turned to face him, "Is it true Seph? Is it true you're going to join SOLDIER?"._

_                His voice, so deep and so wonderfully husky, muttered, "Of course"._

_                "But why Seph? You don't have to! Why go and kill?!"._

_                He chuckled then, drawing her closer. His lips brushed her earlobe, the tone of his voice amused, "You know why. The only way to escape Hojo is to place myself in a position of power, and what better way then to be the general of Shin-Ra's entire army? The leader of elites?"._

_                She pushed him away, determined to not let his touch distract her, "But what about me, Seph?!", she demanded, "If you join SOLDIER, you'll have to leave me!"._

_                He propped himself up on his elbows, and with the moonlight shining through the hole in the roof to surround him with a silvery halo, she couldn't help but appreciate just how gorgeously beautiful this man was. His long silver hair spilled out onto the floor of the church they were in, save for the two bangs that peaked high above his forehead, framing his cat-like cunning features. His broad, chiselled chest, narrow hips, long powerful legs… it all spoke of power. Power and grace, compressed into a living statue of detached perfection._

_                "That's not what you're most afraid of, flower-girl". Gods, but his voice. Low, non-demanding, sensual. He beckoned her to come by his side once again, eyes glinting with the knowledge that she would not refuse. Could not refuse._

_                And yet she did. She was unaware that the same light that shone and illuminated her dark angel did the same to her. And it was evident he liked what he saw._

_                "You're afraid Hojo will send me after you"._

_                Aeris stared at that, and he chuckled once again. The flower girl, _his_ flower girl, had a look of such shock and horror on her beautifully angelic features that it amused him. "Come here", he ordered, wanting to take the picture of perfection back into his arms, where she belonged._

_                "You… you wouldn't, Seph"._

_                A smirk crossed his thin lips, "I would never allow others to harm you, Cetra. You should know that"._

_Satisfied with his answer, she inched closer, only to shriek in surprise and laughter as he growled and grabbed for her._

_                Her laughter tinkled in the cool night air, and it never occurred to her that he had never answered her question._

****

CHORUS

Dreams last so long 

Even after you're gone 

I know you love me 

And soon you will see 

You were meant for me 

And I was meant for you

****

                "Mom?". Aeris ducked her head into the living room. No one. Raising her voice, she called out, "Mom? Where are you?". No answer.

                Aeris sighed, Elmyra must have gone out for her early morning grocery shopping again. She could almost hear her foster mother telling her, 'Better get out early if you want fresh food, otherwise you'll be left with all the stale ones!'.

                Feeling slightly lonely, Aeris poured herself a cup of coffee. She let the smooth scent set her at ease as she settled on the sofa. Noticing the newspaper open on the coffee-table, she skimmed over the headlines. She could feel her depression sink several notches as one caught her eye; 'Shin-Ra promises more power after Lyte Inc. takeover'.

                "No…", she whispered. 

Yet another electricity company snuffed out, and along with it hopes of an alternative power source. More people to come under the influence of Shin-Ra, more people for the company to control and manipulate. Mind whirling, she could almost hear the Planet's cry as the power-hungry company drained more of its precious life-blood.

****

Called my momma, she was out for a walk 

Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk 

Picked up a paper, it was more bad news 

More hearts being broken or people being used

****

                Suddenly feeling sick of being cooped up in the dark house, Aeris grabbed her coat and ran out, barely remembering to lock the door as she did. Only once she was halfway down the street did she realise it was raining.

                -_The whole world's out to get me.-_

Shaking herself mentally, she reprimanded herself for thinking melancholy thoughts. -_This isn't like you!-_  But then again, since when had she been herself? Who was she, exactly? Was she supposed to be the bubbly, optimistic naïve girl she had been? Or was she who she was now? Dark, depressed, broken?

                -_No! Not broken. Never. I'll never forgive him if I was.-_

… did that mean she had already forgiven him?

                Desperate to turn her thoughts away from him, _anything but him!_ she hurried to the nearest shelter.

                -_It's all this rain. It's making everything so gloomy-_

                Glad to be out of the drizzle, she smoothened her hair and straightened her jacket. A sign caught her eye.

                -_A movie! What better distraction could there be?-_

Rummaging through her pockets, Aeris handed several shining coins to the ticket vender. "One, please", she said softly.

                "For which movie, miss?", the girl behind the counter gestured to the movie list in front of her.

                Aeris shook her head, "Are there any showing now?".

                "Sure. Here ya go. Theatre 4. It'll start in 5 minutes". Noticing the dispirited look in Aeris' eyes, she added with a bright smile, "I hope you'll have a nice day miss".

                Aeris managed a small smile back, thanked her and headed off.

                -_Oh gods, whatever possessed me to do this?-_

Sickened, Aeris could only watch soundlessly as the two figures on the screen laugh. The hero, tall, striking, reached out to the heroine, draping his arm casually around her shoulders.

                _"You are cold"._

_                Aeris started, dropping the basket of flowers she had been carrying.  "No…", she whispered, dismayed as the crowd around her gave no thought to the precious blossoms being trampled underfoot. Falling to her knees to save them, she found a hand clamping down hard on her shoulder._

_                Looking up, she saw _him_. He had started to become a regular in the market square. She couldn't help but notice him the first time he appeared; the gleaming silver of his hair was enough to attract attention. After that, one's gaze would travel to his gorgeously chiselled features, as though he was a work of art come alive. Two leather straps adorned his broad chest, criss-crossing, a silver emblem holding the two together. A long leather coat hid his chest from plain view though, but from what could be seen it was evident that he looked after his body well._

_                "You startled me", Aeris said softly. She was painfully aware of how unneeded that remark was, but she couldn't think of anything to say._

_                This was the first time she had seen him so close up. Usually he was standing across the square, or just milling around, hounded by the skimpy dressed girls who judged that such a handsome man who obviously could afford much was not a prize to be relinquished so easily. Now, seeing his face but 5 inches away from hers, she could feel her cheeks turning hot._

_                He shrugged at her remark, the motion sending waves through-out the whole length of his hair. Aeris couldn't help but be fascinated. Tearing her gaze away from him, she glanced at the petals scattered on the ground. A sweet scent drifted from the crushed petals, for a moment masking the dank, musty, sour odour normally associated with the slums._

_ -All my hard work… all my loving care. And people just… just-_

_                He made no attempt at apology, merely handing the basket to her. Finally locking eyes with her, he simply said, "Fragrance is the forgiveness a flower gives after being crushed". He paused a moment, letting the words sink in, before continuing, "Are you cold?"._

_                Feeling slightly uneasy and embarrassed, she could only nod._

_                Not noticing her silence, or simply choosing to ignore it, he shrugged out of his leather cape and draped it over her shoulders. With that, he simply left._

                The young man shyly reached out to the girl's hand. Giggling, she gladly accepted it.

                _Aeris' back was tense as she rounded the corner. She knew this street, knew it and hated it, what with its dark reaching shadows and grey atmosphere. Trash littered the whole street, the smell of decay much stronger than elsewhere. There was hardly a sound, save for the steady dripping of an unseen pipe, but the feeling of eyes watching her from every shadow was hard to shake off. And if that was not enough to make her loathe taking this route, its shady characters, who would not hesitate to rob, rape and kill, did._

_                But she had no choice. Her alternate route had been blocked off when a huge block of concrete fell from the plate above, where construction people were busy repairing the overhead city. Now the route was overrun with monsters, having been mutated by the deadly touch of mako._

_                "Hey, sweetheart!"._

_                "I could do other things with _your_ flowers, babe!"._

_                Cringing, trying to calm her pounding heart, Aeris tried to ignore the catcalls and whistles._

_                -If I ignore them, they won't bother with me. Don't show any weakness, don't show your fear.- She knew how their minds worked. Just the tiny whiff, just give them that small chance…_

_                She tried to keep her steps steady and unhurried. A small sound came from her right, and the moment her eyes flickered to that direction, she knew it was a big mistake._

_                "H-hey!", she yelped as a hand reached out to grab her around the waist. She felt the dampness of a tongue running up her neck, felt the hotness of breath as a hoarse voice said, "How 'bout you and me have some fun?"._

_                "Let me go!". Twisting around and letting her fear finally get a hold of her, she swung the basket hard to catch him on his kneecap. More surprised than hurt, his grasp loosened and she broke free._

_                Only to crash into another man's chest. Hands grabbed her arms, twisting them painfully behind her back. "Let me go!", she screamed, struggling, only to find the grip tighten so much that her arm fell numb._

_                "Hey, Slick, looks like some little girl's looking for some fun", he leered._

_                "Ooh, been keeping me eye on that one", another appeared, licking his lips and very obviously enjoying the petite girl's discomfort. Looking around desperately, she could only see more figures starting to congregate around them. And none looked as though helping her was foremost in their thoughts._

_                "Yea… we're all in for a good time here, aren't we boys?". There was a round of laughter and sniggering at the comment. There were hands touching her then, hands…_

_                "Let her go", a voice said quietly. There was no demand in the tone, just the silent promise of death. Heart thumping wildly, she realised she recognised the voice. It was _him_. _

_"Oh?", sneered one of her assailants, moving forwards, "We got her fair an' square. Who're you to say otherwise, pretty boy?"._

_"Aeris, close your eyes"._

_                Fear left her then, replaced by dread burrowing through her chest. She obeyed his request though, turning her face away. A moment later, finding her arms free, she covered her ears. _

_                "This is my home". Her voice was hardly a whisper, so nervous was she that she refused to meet his eyes, opting instead to stare at the light brown of her boots._

_                -Those screams…- She shuddered inwardly._

_                Silence dominated._

_                She didn't understand what was going on. Wasn't this where they were supposed to say goodbye? Say goodbye and leave it at that?_

_                "Aeris, look at me". He said it softly, the gentleness surprising her. From his looks alone, she would never have thought he was capable of such an emotion.       She did, however, sense the command behind the statement and hesitantly did so._

_                Their eyes locked. Her frightened, wide emerald eyes with his cold, calculating, cunning ones. Cunning, demanding, intense. _

_                "Th-thank you. For saving me". As those words left her lips, she tried to look away. His eyes frightened her… frightened and fascinated her._

_The strange unnatural glow of mako in his eyes flickered momentarily, as though amused while his lips twitched in what may have been a brief smirk. "I had to", he said smoothly, his fingers brushing against her cheeks, tracing her jaw-line to cup her chin and tilt her face upwards. His voice turned husky then, sending shivers down her spine, "I'm always protective of my possessions"._

Even now, his words chilled and thrilled her.

_-But he never wanted me. He never cared for me the way I cared for him. Did he?-_

She gazed at the screen, hardly registering the music lacing through the theatre as the crowd sighed as the hero and heroine leaned in for a kiss.

                _She felt him. Or rather, she could feel his presence calling to her, demanding her attention. Moving over to the living room window, she peeked through the curtains, trying to see where he was._

_                A hand casually combed through her wet locks._

_                Caught off-guard, she spun around to face Sephiroth standing before her, arms crossed, a lazy smile gracing his normally set lips._

_                "You… How did you come in?!"._

_                A devilish look crossed his face then, "Nothing can keep me away from what's mine". As he said it, his eyes drank in the sight of her, clad in her short fluffy white bathrobe. A blush crept up her cheeks as she realised it. He chuckled, "So embarrassed? Don't worry pretty one, you have nothing to be ashamed about"._

_                His words struck her dumbfounded. Unbidden, his words from their first meeting floated into mind._

_                -…protective of my possessions…-_

_                -…keep me away from what's mine…-_

_                A rare spark of defiance in her eyes, her hand suddenly swept up in a vicious arc, fingers curved to bring her nails into play…_

_                His hand shot out, faster than she expected, seizing her wrist and pinning it above her. At the same time, his other hand grabbed the back of her head to tilt it backwards…_

_                …and his lips found hers._

_                The shock of his daring and the passion in the kiss rendered her motionless, a full second passing before she even realized she was kissing him back. A faint whimper escaped her lips as he paused for a breather, her eyes bright with confusion and desire._

_                She saw lust in his face, could see how much he wanted to take her. It made it all the more shocking when he suddenly shoved her away roughly. She cried out as her back slammed against the wall, slumping down into a crumpled heap on the floor._

_                Sephiroth was breathing heavily, glaring at her as though she had done him wrong, before sweeping past to exit the house._

_                The last thing she saw through pain-blurred vision was the confusion in his normally apathetic eyes._

Unable to take it anymore, Aeris stood up, muttered apologies to people frowning at her, and hurriedly left the theatre.

****

Put on my coat in the pouring rain 

Saw a movie it just wasn't the same 

'Cause it was happy and I was sad 

It made me miss you oh so bad

Dreams last so long 

Even after you're gone 

I know you love me 

And soon you will see 

You were meant for me 

And I was meant for you

****

                "Flowers for sale! One gil a stalk!".

                Most people ignored her, shoving her aside roughly as they went about their own business. Usually this unfazed her, but right now in her current emotional state, it made the spiral of depression worsen. Oh, how she wanted to just go home and crawl back under the covers. Bask in the safety of the familiar. Hidden away from reality.

                "Excuse me, miss?".

                The voice snapped her out of her reverie, and for a second she saw the gleam of mako eyes. Not for a moment did she think it was _him_. This young man was too different. Silver was replaced with golden-blonde, and even then did not fall down to the hips but instead stuck up in random spiked directions. And he was a great deal shorter, with a kinder expression.

                "Miss?".

                Recovering from her thoughts, she plastered on a cheery smile, asking sweetly, "Hello! Would you like to buy a flower? It's only one gil".

                He regarded her strangely before gently asking, "Are you ok? You looked a bit… out there". 

                Looking at him blankly, she cocked her head to the side, her smile turning into one of sheepishness, "Oh, sorry. I was thinking of how slow business has been today".

                Had he seen through her act? Her lie? For a moment, she thought he had for a look of concern crossed his face. However, he smiled then, "Well, looks like your luck's turned. I was looking for some flowers myself".

                She laughed, a light carefree sound, "Really? And you're not just saying that?".

                Her laughter was infectious, for his smile grew wider, "No, I'm not". Looking over her basket carefully, he sighed, "I can't seem to pick one, so I'm going to buy the whole bunch".

Hiding her surprise, she accepted the handful of gleaming coins that he handed over, "Thank you". -_He knew.-_

                His smile turned soft, "You're welcome".

                Aeris rubbed one of the coins between her fingers. A hundred and fifty gil was a lot of money, and she couldn't be more grateful to the golden-haired stranger who had disappeared into the crowd before she realised he had intentionally given her more than what was necessary.

                Spying a payphone around the corner, she suddenly wondered whether she should give Sephiroth a call. She admonished the thought instantly though, chiding herself for forgetting what had happened the last few times she had tried. The first few he had always been too busy to talk.

                And when she finally managed to get through…

                _Ring… ring…_

_                "Hello?"._

_                "… may I please speak to Sephiroth, please?"._

_                "The General? Who's speaking?"._

_                -So he really did it.- He's the General now, out of the clutches of that mad scientist Hojo. So why wasn't she glad for him? "Aeris". She deliberately left out her last name, and after a moment's pause, the receptionist continued._

_                "Please hold"._

_                The tinny music playing in the background did nothing to calm her fears. What should she say? Hi Sephy, I've missed you? Seph, why did you leave without even telling me? Sephiroth, you bastard, how could you just push me aside like that?_

_                "Sephiroth"._

_                She had forgotten how deep his voice was, how much it reminded her of those long nights they spent together. How much she had loved it. "S-seph?"._

_                "Yes?". His tone gave nothing away. Not even a hint that he recognised her._

_                "Seph, it's me. I… I just wanted to tell you… I-"._

_                "Make it fast. I'm busy"._

_                Curt. Cold. Irritated. The combination of the three shocked her into speechlessness. What had happened? What happened between them to cause this? Before she could even voice these thoughts though, a sultry voice piped up in his end, faint in the background but most certainly there, "Seph, honey, who's that on the phone?"._

_                -What?!-_

_ Her mind was reeling. Who was that in the background? Why did she call Sephiroth 'honey'? What was going on? Shocked, hurt, horrified, she could only choke back on the tears threatening to overwhelm her._

_                -He's cheating on me. He was never serious about us. I was just a toy for him!.- _

_                Before she had any chance to say anything, Sephiroth interrupted her, "I'll call you back"._

_                And the phone went dead_

****

Go about my business, I'm doing fine 

Besides, what would I say if I had you on the line 

Same old story, not much to say 

Hearts are broken every day

****

                _-He never cared for me-_

Finally home, Aeris waved hello to the figure bustling in the kitchen, "Mom, I'm home!".

                Her foster mother poked her head outside the kitchen doorway, the twinkle in her eyes fading as she noticed her daughter's expression, "What's wrong dear? You look exhausted!".

                Aeris smiled tiredly, "I am. I'm going to turn in early tonight, if that's ok with you".

                "Of course it is, sweetheart".

                Giving Elmyra a kiss on the cheek, Aeris turned to climb the stairs.

                _-I'm so tired…-_

Splashing water on her face, Aeris couldn't help but stare at the reflection in the mirror.

                Gods, but it was a wonder Elmyra still recognised her! Her skin was paler than normal, weariness where there used to be happiness etched in her expression. Her long chestnut hair, which she normally was at pains to keep in a braid, was held in a simple loose ponytail. Her eyes were still slightly reddish, still slightly puffy.

                She smiled wryly to herself. -_It's no wonder that guy felt sorry for me_.-

                Her room was dark as she entered. Not bothering with the main switch, she knelt by her bed, groping for the switch for her nightlight. Weak, orange light illuminated the corner of her room. 

                For the first time in the whole day, a genuine smile graced her coral lips.

                _"Why are you so frightened of the dark?"._

_                Aeris shook her head, trying to hide her embarrassment at such a childish thing. How cowardly it must seem! She could almost hear his thoughts. That she, a young woman of 21, was still afraid of the dark._

_                She could almost see him shaking his head at her childishness._

_                "Just get in". He sounded annoyed, and wordlessly she did as she was told, burrowing under the blankets and making herself as comfortable as she could. She could hardly contain her nervousness as he reached over to the light switch, still expressionless, and flicked it off._

_                The room plunged into darkness._

_                -Gods… he thinks I'm a coward now…-_

_                At the same time though, she couldn't help but cringe at every sound, hating it, hating the way her heartbeat thumping madly. The sound was deafening in her ears. Where was Sephiroth? Why couldn't she even see a hint of him?_

_                -Why am I so scared?!-_

_                A touch on her arm; she screamed, eyes darting wildly around the room. What wraith had touched her? What demon had frightened her so? It was then that she was seized into a rough embrace, strong arms comforting her, the familiar scent of leather and musk calming her nerves._

_                Lips pressed against her forehead briefly, and in the darkness she saw a hint of iridescent eyes. A gleam of silver._

_                "Not all shadows mean to harm you, pretty one"._

****

Brush my teeth and put the cap back on

I know you hate it when I leave the light on

I pick a book up 

Turn the sheets down 

Take a deep breath and a good look around

****

                Sighing at the memory, Aeris slipped into a loose t-shirt and shorts before heading over to the bed. She could feel a surge of relief through her as she lay back on the mattress, enjoying the softness of the pillow under her head, relishing the comforting warmth of the quilt hugging her limber figure.

                She closed her eyes wearily.

                _-I just want to sleep. Forever.-_

_                -Face it Aeris, it's over. It doesn't matter whether or not you still love him. He obviously doesn't love you.-_

_                -…but…-_

_                -What buts? You know he loves manipulating people, how he glorifies in controlling others. You were nothing but a conquest to him-_

_                -He loved me!-_

_                -Would someone who loved you leave you without even saying goodbye? Letting you wait for _weeks_ without a word, leaving you to hear the news from the television. You should have been the first person to know he joined SOLDIER-_

_                -…stop it-_

_                -Would someone who loved you not even attempt to contact you? Not a phone call, not a letter, nothing-_

_                -Stop…-_

_                -Not a week's gone by since you first called him. And he's always busy isn't he?-_

_                -Please, stop-_

_                -Doing what, I wonder? Not a week. And when you finally managed to get through…-_

_                -Stop it! Stop!-_

She clutched her head, all the emotions building up throughout the day finally wearing down her mental resolve. Tears started to stream down her face, and she couldn't stop sobbing, wanting to stop thinking. Wanting the hurtful thoughts to stop.

                Seconds passed, minutes passed. Sleep crouching over her from the shadows, she finally gave in to her exhaustion. The last, treacherous thought to frit through her consciousness before she fell into oblivion…

                _-He never even told you he loves you-_

****

Put on my pj's and hop into bed 

I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead

I try and tell myself it'll be all right 

I just shouldn't think anymore tonight

****

                A sharp ringing roused her from her sleep. Looking around fuzzily, her half-conscious mind tried to pinpoint the source of the infuriating sound. Her gaze finally settled onto the phone. A brief glance to the clock revealed the time. 2:13 am.

                _-Who could be calling at this time of the night?-_

Tempted as she was to ignore it and sink back into the soothing nothingness of sleep, the ringing was too insistent. Resigned to it, she leaned over to pick up the receiver.

                "Aeris?".

                Her eyes snapped wide-open. Suddenly, all thoughts of sleep fled her mind.

****

Dreams last so long 

Even after you're gone 

I know you love me 

And soon you will see 

You were meant for me 

And I was meant for you

****


	2. Small Of Two Pieces

A/N:

Hey! I managed to write a second chapter! Sorry for the huge delay guys, but with uni creeping over my back and my new pets (2 goldfish, 1 mexican walking fish and 2 siamese fighting fishes and *heavens know what else my bf has planned to give me!*) I haven't had much time to work on it. Not to mention I'm also working on another Aer/Seph story which has a rather (hopefully!) original take on things…

Once again, huge apologies if this fic seems rather… messy. Unorganised. Bleh. Thesaurus ain't working today, can you tell? *grin* And this time, the song is 'Small Of Two Pieces', a beaaauuutiful theme song from Xenogears. I was actually going to use a Savage Garden song till I went through my mp3 list and found it. Yes. Savage Garden. I am not right in the head, I know. (No offence to any fans out there, I like their songs too!)

If you think that's bad, wait till you see what I've got in store for Chap. 3! *kitty grin*

  


**Oh, and a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! You're all the reason why I got around to continuing this. Thanks, all! Especially to my darling boyfriend, who kept on kicking me all the way to finish it *grins* **

  


Disclaimers- Sephiroth and Aeris are not mine. They're Squaresoft's. I shouldn't be saying this, cause this fic is up in 'FANFICTION.net'. Says it all, really. 

Ps.

–_italics_- are thoughts.

***** are song lyrics.

* * *

  


Movement in the shadows.

                A figure stepped out, his iridescent green eyes sweeping the immediate area for any threat. Granted, the creatures roaming the area poised no threat to him and sensed that it was _him_ that was a threat to them, but there were always creatures mutated too far beyond the reach of even basic survival instincts.

                As thought to prove his thoughts, he sensed a presence behind him a full second before a wailing cry pierced through the air. Fully confident in his abilities, he dropped into a graceful spin to face the doomed creature.

                Silver glinted in the moonlight, edged with dull red. A couple of thuds onto the ground were the only accompaniment to the creature perfectly cleaved into two. 

                He didn't bother sheathing his masamune, perfectly comfortable with the 7 foot sword by his side. Contemplating cleaning the blood off for a moment, he disregarded it.

                Right now time was of the essence.

                He hurried down the street, subconsciously following his instincts to avoid potential death traps. Or at least, time-consuming nuisances. Ever since the construction accident from above, the whole suburb had degraded into a nest of monsters, attracted by the dead and mangled bodies crushed under rubble. Even now, several months since the incident, the creatures had stayed to prey on people who strayed into the area.

_-Why did you tell her to meet you here?-_

He knew very well why. It was the one place where _he_ would never look. Hojo. The name caused a feral smile to grow on his lips, one of the rare things in the world able to elicit a response from his normally expressionless features. The scientist could ill afford to spare resources to monitor a red-zone area like this.  No matter how prized he was by Shin-Ra, they would never give him enough man-power and electronic equipment to scout this corner of the slums.

A smirk tugged in the corner of his lips. And of course, knowing how much Hojo wanted to get his hands on the Cetra, Sephiroth just naturally had to keep her away.

                But now… A slight frown crossed his expression. There was something more to it. Something more than petty revenge.  'No', he admonished himself privately as he expertly navigated the gloomy streets, 'It can't be'. 

                But why not? For his whole life, Hojo had told him he was supposed to be the perfect SOLDIER, the ultimate warrior, the leader of elites. A breed apart.

Superficially, he was all that. Everything about him set him apart from others; from his tall, well-built form to the unusual metallic silver of his hair to the unbelievable capacity he had for destruction. He had always been excluded from social circles, opting instead to remain isolated and simply watching from the shadows.

A lone wolf.

He didn't need anyone. They needed him. And he delighted in toying with their needs. 

However, despite all that, he had all too human emotions. Elation, knowing he was the envy of others. Frustration, knowing others feared him. Anger, for the company that controlled him perceived him to be a mere object to be experimented on. Fear… that he would always be alone, that his isolation would drive him mad. Mad and prone to those strange urges, those strange voices whispering in his head. These feelings, thoughts, all this he was determined to keep away from others. They need not know this. They would use it to twist him, bend him to their needs instead.

                Aeris had seen this. Aeris knew. Somehow, her clear emerald eyes were able to pierce the shield he had built around himself and had seen him for who he truly was, seen what he truly needed. She saw his anger, his frustration, his fear, his desires. She had seen his humanity. And yet… she did nothing to use it against him. And that puzzled him.

                Suddenly remembering she was waiting for him, he doubled his speed. It would not do to keep her waiting in a place like this. Pushing aside all other thoughts, he concentrated on reaching the meeting place as soon as possible. 

*****

Run through the cold of the night, as passion burns in your heart.  
Ready to fight, a knife held close by your side  
Like a proud wolf alone in the dark with eyes that watch the world  
And my name like a shadow on the face of the moon.  
*****

Her footsteps echoed thinly as she ran down the deserted cobbled streets. Breath coming out in thick vapours, she shivered and clutched her thin jacket closer around her chest while the grip around her staff tightened. The eerie silence and haunting shadows were enough to give anyone the creeps. Trying to distract her mind from the darkness, Aeris hurried her steps.

Something under her foot crunched loudly, the sound almost deafening in the silence. Her foot skidding a little, she bit back a yelp as she regained her balance. Lifting her foot gingerly, she was relieved to see it was only a broken bottle.

-I could have cut my foot on that…- 

Grabbing hold of her thoughts before she could start, she turned away and continued. Far above, a full moon peered behind a cloud, illuminating her way with soft silvery light. Aeris could feel a little bit of her fear dissipate as the moonlight revealed the hunched goblin around the corner to merely be an overflowing trash can, the hooded caped form of a giant bat to simply be cloth, wrapped around a pipe by the wind.

_-Hah. Aeris, you're too nervous.-_

She laughed softly, wondering if her sudden case of edginess was because she was always seeing demons in her mind, or because of him.

_-Meet me at the church in half an hour.-_

Why did he suddenly want to see her? Was it to put a final closure on their relationship, or was it to…

She was suddenly brought back to reality as she crashed into something hard, landing ungainly onto the rough ground. "Wha…", her words faltered as she looked up.

A pair of slitted golden eyes stared down at her. A serpentine head was just inches away from her own, so close she could feel the hot sulphurous air as it breathed out, wispy vapours reaching out to caress her cheek. She could almost see the intelligence behind those eyes assessing her potential as a threat, or better yet, as prey.

_-Stay still. Don't show fear-._

Without any warning, the dragon whipped its head back, breathing a huge gout of flame so bright it left purple-black after-burns searing across her vision, successfully blinding her temporarily. A moment's panic; she couldn't see! Accompanying her alarm, a surge of adrenalin rushed through her, heightening senses painfully aware of her surroundings.

A snarl from the right.

Instinctively she ducked, feeling a rush of air above where the reptile had just struck. Scrambling to her feet, she hastily focused her thoughts on a shield, hard and unyielding in front of her. A second later, she cried out as she felt something smash into her protect spell, sending her reeling. Her spell stood though, and a moment's concentration later, her vision came back.

A huge beast of golden and red stood high above her, coldly intelligent eyes reassessing her strength. She could escape right now, or at least attempt to, but something in her held back.

_-I don't want to run any more.-_

                Emerald green eyes determined, she stood her ground, staff held before her. Sensing the sudden change of mood in its prey, the dragon took a step back warily, long whip-like tail lashing the air. Relying on instinct, she clenched her staff tighter.

                -_I can fight. I _will_ fight-._

With a cry, she struck the ground with her staff, instantly feeling a surge of energy unleashed at the moment of contact. From above, a spark shone before growing in size. With a high-pitched buzz a bolt of electricity stuck the startled dragon, eliciting a pain-filled bellow.

                Enraged, the dragon lunged forwards, snarling viciously as its forelimb lashed out poison-tipped claws. Knowing she could not match the speed, she threw up another shield, crying out once again as the force of the blow sent her crashing against the wall. She barely scrambled aside as another strike smashed the spot she had just previously occupied. Dodging falling bricks and mortar, she pumped her legs faster, determined to give herself some time to cast another spell. The ground shook as the dragon, realising her intentions, leapt ahead to cut her off.

                Palms swirling with white energy she whirled around from her mad rush to face her adversary. Holding her hands before her, palms outwards, she sent the energy spiralling towards the dragon. Upon impact it solidified to fully encase the dragon in a boulder of ice.

                Undeterred, the creature shook its massive form, powerful muscles straining to flex. Cracks began to form, and with a huge bellow, the dragon reared upwards, shaking itself free from its prison. Shards of ice flew through the air, cutting deep into both combatants.

                Breathing heavily, both the dragon and the girl faced each other. For a brief moment, as the moonlight struck melting ice, an array of colours danced across the square, lending an almost surreal setting for the battle.

                A small smile quirked the corner of Aeris' lips. 

_-Sephiroth… I will miss you.-_

*****

Broken mirror, a million shades of light,  
The old echo fades away.  
But just you and I,  
Can find the answer and then,  
We can run to the end of the world,  
We can run to the end of the world.  
*****

                -_That's odd… what's a golden dragon doing here?-_

Hearing the characteristic deep bellows of the beast gave Sephiroth a moment's pause. Golden dragons were, by far, one of the rarest creatures on the planet. For one to travel this far to Midgar meant it had located a source of magic, the one substance it craved above all else. Where in this planet forsaken place could there be a source for immense magic?

                -_Aeris!-_

                -_I should never have told her to go to the church! What was I thinking?!-_

Furious, the young man forced his legs to run faster. The sword in his hand failed to hinder him one bit; instead, he used it to slice through any fences that impended his way. Scenery passed by him in a blur. All he was focused on right now was to get to the flower girl, fast. Aeris, no matter how enormous her magic potential was, was still untrained. He knew she would try to last the battle out, but against a golden dragon, her chances of survival were close to none.

Concentrating on the sounds of battle, he was enraged to find that the sounds echoed throughout the whole sector, making it hard to pinpoint the exact location.

                -_Why am I bothering? Maybe this way will be better for the both of us.-_

                "No!". The sound of his own voice startled him; were his thoughts really getting that out of hand? Shaking off the thought, he looked upwards. A loud boom announced the casting of a powerful spell, followed by the deep rumble of the dragon's challenge.

                -_Let her be. In the end we can be together. Don't bother._

                Images of Aeris lying on the cobbles, pale, bloodied, lifeless sprang into mind. Red-hot fury threatened to overtake him, and he could feel power bristling over his skin, barely held in check.

                -_I bother because she is mine. No harm shall come to whatever belongs to me.-_

Spying a fully intact building up ahead, he clenched his fists. Focusing his rage, he cast float. The spell carried him easily to the roof, pale wings beating behind him. The moment his boots touched solid ground again though, the spell collapsed, wings dissipating into feathers.

                From his new vantage point, he could spot the battling duo. Shimmering gold confirmed it was a golden dragon. Even from this distance, his sharp eyesight spotted the figure dwarfed by the immense dragon.

                Chestnut hair. Emerald eyes. Pale, flawless skin. It was Aeris.

                "Aeris, get down!".

                The command left his lips as he saw the dragon take a deep breath. Automatically, his mind shaped the mana for a shell spell and sent it towards the startled young woman. It shattered upon impact, the scattering mana threads forming a protective dome around her. Almost instantly she was enveloped in flames.

                At the same time, Sephiroth launched himself at the dragon that was fully focused on his prey. Masamune gleaming in the moonlight, he slashed at the tender spot just between its chest plates. Still breathing fire, the dragon roared with rage, twisting its neck so the deadly gout of flames was turned onto Sephiroth. He dodged it easily, hardly surprised to see a faint glimmer of pearly white engulfing him.

                Shell.

                Without skipping a beat, he leapt up, grabbing hold of the armour plate masamune had pried loose and sank the seven foot sword deep into the wound. The huge beast shuddered and struggled to free itself from the legendary sword. Shoving the blade in up till the hilt, Sephiroth twisted the blade before releasing it, dropping gracefully to the ground below.

                Ignoring the death throes of the dragon, he turned around to find her standing on top of a pile of rubble. And seeing her there took his breath away.

                Her eyes… they were so tired, fading from the usually brilliant green to a strangely light turquoise. Never had he seen her like this, in such an exhausted state. And yet there was something in there that spoke of an iron will, the will to survive.  Standing there against the dark of the sky, the curves of her lithe body hypnotised him, the tears in her pink dress hinting at the flesh beneath the soft cloth.  

As she stepped down ever so gracefully, the sway of her thick chestnut locks accompanied the gentle sway of hips. Her skin appeared to be almost porcelain white, almost as though she was glowing. A dark contrast to the deep crimson matting her features here and there. For some strange inexplicable reason, it was the sight of her blood that enthralled him, aroused him the most.

                Never had he wanted something so bad. Never had he wanted to take her in all her purity, her goddess-like aura. He wanted to take her, ravish her, break her. He wanted her to _bleed_.

*****  
Cold fire clenched to my heart in the blue of night,  
Torn by this pain, I paint your name in sound.  
And the girl of the dawn, with eyes of blue, and angel wings,  
The sounds of the season are her only crown.  
*****

                He wanted her so badly it was almost a physical pain. And at the same time, he felt confused. She was his, why would he want to hurt her so? Frustrated by this conflict of emotions, he headed back to the now still corpse, jerking his sword out and starting to clean it. The familiarity of routine began to calm him down.

                "Seph…".

                The nervousness of her tone almost made him laugh out loud. He knew, he just _knew_, that she feared him. Maybe she was frightened of his sword. Giving it a last loving polish, he held it up to the light, admiring the elegance of such a deadly weapon.

                -_It would do her good to fear it-._

                Images of her flashed though his mind. Aeris, kneeling on some sort of raised platform, head bowed, eyes shut in prayer. Aeris, sensing something from above, looking upwards, her shining green eyes gently probing the shadows above. Him jumping off a ledge. Driving a sword, _his sword_, right down. Shock, fear, confusion. Red.

                -_What…?-_ Growling softly to himself, he clenched his head in his hands, forcing the images away from his mind.

                -_I'd never do that to her. Not her. Never her.-_

"Seph". This time she had more force in her voice, making him look at her in surprise. Seeing she finally had his attention, she plunged on, "Why did you call me this late at night?".

                Tear his attention away from her inviting lips, he cocked his head to the side, simply saying, "I told you I'd call you back". His thumb stroked the hilt of masamune, the rough texture a welcome distraction.

                -_She's changed.-_

                She had expected to die.

                But now? She was standing, still alive, still breathing, while the dragon was dead. And it was all because of Sephiroth.

                -_Seph…-_

Steeling herself for the confrontation, she faced him, knowing what a pitiful sight she must make. Blood, dirt and grime smeared all over her clothes, cuts and bruises marring her once perfect complexion. Couple that with the paleness that came of shock and horror, she knew she must look horrific.

                -_This is no fairy-tale, Aeris. He's not here to beg your forgiveness. Even if he did save you, it doesn't mean he loves you.-_

                "Why now, Sephiroth?". She cursed the slight break in her voice; her emotions were getting the better of her. Forcing down her anxiety and fear, she regained her composure, "Why are we meeting now? Why not a week ago? Why not the time when you left?". Without meaning to, her voice dropped to a mere whisper, "Why are you bothering now?".

                Mako-green eyes regarded her lazily, silver eyebrows arching upwards in mock surprise, "Did you not want to see me? Or did I misunderstand your constant efforts to contact me?". Oh, how she hated his smugness. 

                -_Oh gods… he really doesn't care-._ "From the way you've treated me, it doesn't really matter what I want, does it?". He shrugged, disinterest clearly showing in his expression. 

                She gaped. Could it… but… no! -_How could he?! He never cared! He never did care!-_ Tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, she tried to blink them back furiously, and yet… yet… Why should she bother?

Something in her snapped. All the hurt, confusion, pain and suffering she had endured ever since his departure overwhelmed her in such force that she couldn't hold back anymore.

                "If you want to end this, then end it!". Her voice rose, shrill and pained, "You never loved me, did you? I'm just a _plaything_ to you! What does it matter that I have feelings, huh? You just lead me along, all the way until you manage to get into SOLDIER. After that, you just toss me to the side like _trash!_".

                A strange light appeared in his eyes, his features hardening, lips set into a grim line, "You seem to have everything figured out, _don't_ you?".

                Anger sparked her reply. Catching him off-guard, her palm met his cheek in a resounding slap which echoed amongst the surrounding rubble. "You have everything you've dreamed of", she hissed, "I hope you're happy now".

                -_You…-_

A stinging pain on his cheek shocked him. She had slapped him! For the first time in his life, he felt his mask of apathy crack, then shatter. Treacherous thoughts flooding his mind, he seized her wrists, fury darkening the brilliant green of his eyes. "You think you know everything about me, Cetra", he growled, "Then tell me this. Will it make me happy? Knowing that Hojo still creeps about the shadows, still tracking me, still _testing_ me even though I am the most powerful man in Shin-Ra's army? Knowing that people, _weaklings_, command my actions!".

                The anger in her expression melted into shock and horror. He shoved her away, feeling the all to familiar pickling on his skin signalling a colossal build-up of power. And he didn't care.

                " Do you really think all this is what I dreamt?", he asked her, the softness of his tone masking the deadliness of his intentions, "I did not leave you. Hojo caught me escaping from my cell when I wanted to visit you. He knew then he could not hold me any longer, and told me I was offered a position in SOLDIERS. _That_ was my dream. But even then, even now", his fist clenched, and a pile of rubble exploded in a shower of hot mortar, "He tracks my calls. He tracks my movements, my assignments. He is assigned to me whenever I end up in the infirmary, free to conduct more experiments on me.  _Is that my dream, Cetra?!_".

                His voice rose on the last sentence, the same time as huge flames engulfed the area around them.     

*****  
Broken mirror, a million shades of light,  
The old echo fades away.  
But just you and I,  
Can find the answer and then,  
We can run to the end of the world,  
We can run to the end of the world.  
*****

                "Seph…".

                A feather-light touch on his arm, he visibly flinched and backed away. Aeris stood before him, the desire to help him evident, as was the helplessness as she didn't know what to tell him. She reached out once again and this time he allowed her to come forward and wrap her slim arms around him.

                "I will not be seeing you again, Aeris", he muttered, rage tamed with the slightest of her touch, "Tomorrow I am to go to Wutai".

                "But Seph, can't you-".

                He cut her off abruptly, pulling away from the embrace, "Hojo will be coming along. The new weapons to be used may backfire, and in the instance that I am injured, he would be the only one qualified to treat me". He said it as though he was quoting someone, tone monotonous and the stoic expression sliding back into place. He shook his head when she made to speak, causing his long silver hair to cascade down his back in waves.

                "He will not touch me. I will not let him. I know a place where I can finally free". And for the first time since she met him, there was tenderness in his eyes as he looked into hers, his voice soft and gentle, "But because of that, I will not be able to see you again".

                "I don't understand, Seph".

                He awkwardly touched the silky strands of her hair, running his fingers through them as though memorizing the texture. "It's better if you don't". A moment's pause. "Forgive me, Aeris. But it's the only way I know to escape".

                _Escape Hojo. Escape Shin-Ra. Escape myself._ He ached to touch her more, to taste her and to remember her. But time was short, and after Wutai, there would be nothing to remember. And yet, he gazed at her, committing every single feature to mind. Her large expressive eyes, the pink of her full lips, the arches of her cheeks, the innocence of her face.

                He wanted remember her face, wanted her to be the last thing in his mind before death. The final release.

                "Goodbye, Aeris", he whispered, "I'll miss you".

                She watched him turn and leave, vanishing once again as the shadows claimed his powerful form. -_He did care-_. She had seen his eyes shining when he bade her goodbye. She knew that was as close to tears as a man like him could ever come to. Confusion reigned in her mind as she tried to puzzle out his cryptic words.

                -_Never see her again? Finally be free? Miss her?-_

                Realization dawned on to her then. "No!", the exclamation left her lips before she even realized it. Running down the street he had taken, she looked around feverishly to try spot any trace of him.

                But he had vanished.

                "No", she whispered, sinking down to the ground, "Please Seph… You can't…". Helplessness overcame her; she knew there was nothing in her power to stop him.

                Tears dripped down to the ground as she cried out her misery.

                From high above, iridescent green eyes watched her every movement.

                -_Cry for me, Aeris. Cry, for the both of us.-_

*****  
We met in the mist of morning, and parted deep in the night.  
Broken sword and shield, and tears that never fall,  
But run through the heart.  
Washed away by the darkest water,  
The world is peaceful and still.  


*****


End file.
